Yellow
by Talks too much
Summary: Even though they were a thousand miles apart, she was still holding onto his heart. They were connected through heart and soul. Just like she said. Niley.


Nick opened up his guitar case and ran his fingers along the beauty. He closed his eyes and let the moment pass him by. He was playing music. He was doing what he loved. But he wasn't with the one he loved.

"Yo, buddy," Rob came in munching on a burger. He wiped his mouth and held his mic. "I found him He's hidden backstage," he mumbled to an absent person. He sat himself across from Nick and continued to finish his dinner. As the last piece of bread disappeared down his throat, he look up at his lonely companion. "You can't go on moping like this."

"I know," Nick snapped, all too suddenly. He drew his hands to the back of his head and sighed. He hadn't meant to sound rude. "Sorry," Nick toned down his attitude.

"Its okay. I just," he trailed. He didn't know what to say to Nick to make this situation magically better. "I don't want you to blame yourself for not...being there."

"Its her _fucking_ movie premier. For her first real movie. And like the _best _friend I am- I'm not there. Supporting her," Nick groaned. He held his head in his hand, trying to make sure the throbbing pain in his head would just leave him the hell alone. He pulled his unruly curls in frustration. Nothing about tonight was okay. He was going to spend three hours with a thousand girls except for the one person he should really be with. "Damn it," he muttered.

"Then, show her you're there for her," Rob placed a hand on Nick's shoulder in hopes of comfort. "I know you care about her," he left him with that final thought and walked out of the room. Nick closed his eyes. Yes, he did care about her.

* * *

"Miley," a high pitched squeal erupted in the make up room. "You look all flushed, sweetheart." A brush panned across Miley's face as her make up artist was trying to fix the damage. "Stop. Crying," she huffed.

"I can't," Miley retorted. This was her first big night and she was incredibly nervous. Her stomach started to heave up and down as she tried to catch her breath. "I can't even breathe." Sporadic tears were rolling down her cheeks.

"Well, do what I do. Think of your beautiful dress," the blonde nudged the seventeen year old star. Miley gave her supporter a weak smile and faced the mirror. She cupped her hands around her face and stared at her big, blue eyes. She needed to calm down. She ran her soft fingers across her cheek. Her makeup was smearing all over the place.

"I wish Nick was here," Miley mumbled to no one in particular, but everyone heard anyways.

* * *

Nick tapped the beat to the song. This was the song he was going to cover tonight. It was perfectly fit for the moment and he could feel it. His sneakers were dragged across the floor as he made his way all over the stage for the sound check. He nodded at Sonny to start the music. Tommy started to light up the keyboard as he hit the notes that enchanted Nick's ears. Michael hit the beats and in a couple of seconds, the band was drowned in beautiful music that hopefully made its way all the way from Boston to Los Angeles.

* * *

The brunette tugged her hair as it fell across her eyes. In a couple of moments, she would be lost in a sea of lights. She straightened out her white floral dress and touched her hair, making sure that every last detail was going perfectly. She could soon smell the strong scent of cologne wafting its way over to her. His strong arms circled around her body and she melted back into him. It was good to have a boyfriend who was always there.

"Hey there," Miley giggled softly. She could feel his essence radiating through her. Tonight, they were the power couple. It was all about Liam and Miley. Miley and Liam.

"Hello, beautiful," his Australian accent pronounced in every syllable. Miley shivered from the familiar phrase. She had to push back all _those_ memories.

"I'd rather you call me Miley," she stiffened. Maybe that was a bit too rude. After all, he was just being nice. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek as an apology. "Sorry," she mumbled as she placed her hands around his neck. "Let's get out there," she winked. They both took their first steps onto their very first red carpet together. Tonight was going to be flawless.

* * *

Nick pulled over the formal, dress shirt and start buttoning it up. He walked towards the mirror and started to breathe in a robotic pace. It was now or never. He had to clearly show the world how he felt. He had to clearly show _her_ how he felt. No more games. No more media tricks. Just him and the music. He nodded, trying to give himself a boost of courage. It didn't work.

"You, my friend," he said as he pointed at the mirror. "You are looking good tonight," he winked. He grabbed his hat from the dressing table and stuck it on his head. "There, that's perfect," he squinted at the mirror, trying to get a good look at himself. The red feather stuck out a little oddly, but he was after all Peter Pan. A Peter Pan that was chasing after his Wendy. He put his hands on his hips for further emphasis. "Show time."

* * *

The constant lights made obnoxious imprints on Miley's eyes. She was getting a headache and she forgot to stuff Advil in her purse on her way out. Liam's hand was neatly placed on the small of her back as she cuddled into him.

"I have a headache," she mumbled softly, hoping none of the press would overhear their private conversation. She ruffled his blonde hair lightly, not enough to spoil any pictures. "You could do something about it," she teased, rubbing her nose gently against his.

"Don't want to spoil the _moment_ or anything," Ryan mumbled as he caught a shot of the couple. He directed his video camera crew to come to a certain spot that would capture the teen sweetheart in a good light.

"Ryan!" Miley squealed. She released her grip on her boyfriend and rushed over to the reporter. It had been way to long. "You look shorter than before," she grinned.

"You just get taller every day," he joked back. He held his microphone tightly has he got a good look at her partner. "Hello," he stuck his hand out to properly introduce himself. After the greetings were done, Ryan turned towards Miley. "Miley, Miley, Miley," he grinned. She was by far his favorite person to interview.

"Ryan..." she warned, hoping he wouldn't try to prod into her love life. He gave her a know it all smile and placed a microphone into her hands.

"So, let's start. Shall we?" he asked politely. Even though he was the media, he had manners. Miley nodded confidently. "So..." he trailed, looking at her boyfriend. The Australian hunk shot him a warning glare. Guess her love life was off limits. "How's Nick?" Ryan asked nonchalantly. Not that he was actually a "Niley" fan. Really. He wasn't. It was probably one of the first times Ryan had witnessed Miley's signature smile disappear from her face completely. She looked like a lost toddler for a second until she gained her composure back.

"He isn't here," she mumbled sadly. She backed into Liam's arms in order to gain the strength to continue the interview.

* * *

Nick grabbed his water bottle from the speaker set. He chugged down the last droplets. This was it. The moment of the night that he had been waiting for. He stuck his microphone onto the stand and waited for the crowd to cool down. He scanned the audience and caught a couple of posters that would suit this moment.

"So, I wanted to cover a song that really meant something to me at this moment," he could hear the screams penetrate the theater. Did they seriously scream at everything he said? "This song is dedicated to someone _very_ special to me. She is one of the most beautiful people I have ever met and she does amazing things everyday. And today is a really important day for her." He turned around and crowd started clap. He nodded to the band and the music started to flow through his veins and into his heart. "Look at the stars. Look how they shine for you. And the things you do. They were all yellow." It was true. She lit up the world and everyone was sitting in the audience watching her shine. She pranced across the country like it was a stage meant for her to live on. "Oh yeah your skin and bones turn into something beautiful. Do you know I love you so. You know I love you so," Nick sang his soul out. This was the raw truth of the song and the audience could feel it. His passion left his body and danced around the stage lighting up the venue tonight. "Look at the stars and how the shine for you." He was finished. He had never felt so vulnerable before. He let his raw emotions play out in the wild and hopefully they would return back to their rightful owner. "I love you," he mumbled into the microphone before turning away. He was done for the night.

* * *

Ryan held his ear piece tighter. He was getting some information. Miley was just about to walk off as he held out his hand to stop her.

"Wait, Miles, one more question," he said. He couldn't believe the news. Even though it was completely confirmed. She nodded, waiting for him to continue the never ending interview. "Your ex boyfriend, Nick," he could see Liam stiffen in the corner of his eye. "Just dedicated 'Yellow' by Coldplay to a very special anonymous person who apparently has a big day today. He mumbled in an 'I love you' at the end of the performance. What do you think about that?" his eyes narrowed in on her, hoping to grasp any slip of emotion.

"He'll always be there for me. Through heart and soul," Miley murmured softly, a bright smile lit up her face. Even though they were a thousand miles apart, she was still holding onto his heart. They were connected through heart and soul. Just like she said.

_D'you know you know I love you so  
You know I love you so _

**Yeah,**__**I hope you liked and enjoyed this!!! I love Coldplay and I just kind of though up this moment. Its been something I've been waiting to write for a couple of weeks. It came out how I kind of expected it to. I think my one shots are like what specific things I think about Niley, I guess. This one shot is my view on how Nick loves her, but can't always be there for her, but he really does try. And I think Miley realizes that.  
**


End file.
